Mizuki Mochizuki
Mizuki Mochizuki (望月 美月 Mochizuki Mizuki) is a high school student who ends up in a coma after a car accident. She attended Sasahara Girl's High School and lived in with her father, step-mother, and half-sister. Mizuki was particularly close to her mother before she died, which led to Mizuki's strained home life. She was in a relationship with Tomoki Anzai before he cheated on Mizuki with her best friend, Aya. During her coma she wandered around uninhabited house as a ghost that only Hotaru Shiraishi could see. She was named Eve (イブ Ibu) by Hotaru and the others. She is the reincarnation of Sayaka Kamijou who died of a disease at 17(19 in the movie) years of age. Biography When Mizuki was in the fifth grade her mom died. Her mother was physically ill and mentally unstable. Her father was cheating on her mother. Once Mizuki's mother decided to commit suicide, she took all sleeping pills, the hospital gave her, at one time. Mizuki hates her father, because he is a traitor, and she angry with her mother, because she left her alone in the world. When her boyfriend cheated on her, just like her father, she didn't wanted to die like her mother, she wanted to be strong. She decided to run away from pain with Adam, who just like her, was suffering from being left alone after his girlfriend died. Physical appearance She is beautiful girl with long hair, who dresses very stylish. Most of story she weas resale white dress and white strapped shoes that Tomoki bought her. Also she shown in Sasahara Girl's High School uniform. Personality and traits She is very carying and loyal person. Her classmates said she is like older sister to others. She waited for Adam in the uninhabited house several days and was ready to wait for him, even if someone would try to kick her out of there. She also kind to her younger sister, despite her existence is the result of her father cheating. Relationships Tomoki Anzai She started to dating Tomoki Anzai in Junior High. In 2nd year of high school he cheated on her with her best friend Aya, who also fall in love with him. Mizuki broke up with him at her 17th birthday. Adam Lang Mizuki met Adam on the night of her 17th birthday. That day she had just broken up with Tomoki and felt so alone that she wanted to die. She saw full moon and then, heard Adam playing "Last Quater" in Shibuya. She lived two weeks in the uninhabited house with Adam before accident. She seems had feelings for Adam, despite she thought he likes her only because she looks like his deceased girlfriend and he tried to strangle her. She wanted to stay by his side. Behind the scenes In the film Mizuki portrayed differently than in manga: * In manga she is 17 years old and her lovely younger sister likes her. Old resale ring with Sayaka's initials "S. K." (initially Sayaka's 17th birthsay present from Adam) was given to Mizuki by her father. * In the film she is 19, her spoiled sister hates her, and story begins after her birthday. Also, in the movie, instead of the ring, Tomoki gave her a red gem necklace for her 18th birthday, wich is the same as Adam gave Sayaka for her 18th birthday. In the movie her role played Chiaki Kuriyama. Appearances *''Kagen no Tsuki'' **Act 1 **Act 2 *''Kagen no Tsuki'' (film) Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sasahara Girl's High School students